The Haze
by Ryan54
Summary: An attack on one of the hidden cities by the dark armies leaves young Quake an orphan along with his sister. Lost and alone without their parents will they survive?


**Prologue: "My Curse"**

(A/N) well after over a year of inactivity I have finally gotten an idea for a new story. Here's hoping is any good. Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Spyro series. If you don't like the story then don't read it.

"The apes are here, defensive positions everyone, get the civilians to safety!" shouted one of the city guard.

The city guard readied itself to defend their city, no matter the cost. They would die to defend their loved ones. The armies of the dark master were closing in on the city. The city was hidden, but not well enough.

A family of three was running frantically to one of the shelters; a mother a father and their son. The mother was clutching an egg. They were being escorted by a guard.

"We're almost there, just a little farther." Said the guard to the family

"Are you sure this place is safe from the apes?" asked the mother

"I am certain, once those doors close nothings getting in."

They were just a few feet from the shelter when a group of apes that had broken though the guard's lines attacked the group.

"Go I'll hold them off!" ordered the guard

The family made a mad dash for the shelter, but the guard was quickly overwhelmed and was knocked down to the ground. The apes stabbed him with their spears instantly killing him. The apes then went after the family. The father was quick to respond with a swing of his tail, knocking back the attackers and giving his mate and son enough time to reach the shelter. The apes recovered and retaliated. The all lunged for the father at once overwhelming him and forcing him to the ground. One of the ape's spears pierced his skull silencing him. After getting her son and egg into the shelter she handed the egg to her son and had him promise to protect the egg containing his sister. She turned to see the apes deliver the killing blow on her mate. In a blind rage she charged out of the shelter and into the apes, giving the guard precious seconds to close the door and seal it.

"No mommy!" cried the young hatchling as the doors shut sealing his mother's fate as she held off the apes for as long as she could.

The hatchling stood alone at the closed entrance with the egg he had promised to protect. The egg would one day be his sister. The youngling trudged over to a small corner and curled around the egg as he wept for his lost parents.

Not too long afterword there was a loud pounding at the sealed door. The lone guard looked through the pep hole in the door to see if it was the city guard outside of the door. What he saw made his heart sink. The army of apes was outside the door and reading a battering ram to force the door open.

"Our lines have fallen; the apes are trying to break though all is lost!" Cried the guard

Mass Panic soon erupted in the shelter as the trapped civilians tried to find a way out. In the mass panic the Hatchling was able to crawl into a small crevice with egg where hopefully none would find them.

After a few attempts the apes reared up the battering ram and with one last heave broke the seal on the door. They forced the doors open and charged in hoping to fulfill their bloodlust. Those trapped inside didn't stand a chance. In the mass slaughter none were spared not even hatchlings.

The youngling silently wept and waited for death to come. The screams that echoed around the room finally fell quiet. Death still had not come for the hatchling. For about an hour he dared not to move. Then he quietly crawled out of the crevice still clutching the egg. What he saw horrified him. Bodies lay everywhere, blood was splattered all over the walls. He quickly turned away; this scene would haunt him for the rest of his life. He tightly clutched the egg which held his sister. He started out of the shelter only to see his mother's corpse lying against a wall just outside what remained of the shelter door. His father corpse was not far away. The hatchling winced and looked away. Holding back tears, for he had none left to cry, started on his way out of the city. He knew it was not safe there and had to leave.

He did not encounter any survivors on his way out of the city. The hatchling had managed to flee from the mass grave that was once his home without running into any apes. About an hour later he had found a cave. He stumbled into the cave and collapsed. He had managed to keep his promise and protect the egg which held his still unborn sister. The Egg and the hatchling were the only survivors of the attack.

End prologue

(A/N) So how was it? Sorry the prologue is so dark but I wanted some background before I got into the story. In the next chapter the hatchling will have a name and he won't be a hatchling any more.


End file.
